


Parallel Lines

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cocaine, Drug Use, M/M, Nudity, Smoking, use of strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace





	Parallel Lines

Drifting notes buzzed from the radio, hardly hanging long enough to be picked up or noticed. It was set in the morning and forgotten long before the evening when the clouds tinted the windows a dark grey. Rythian could no longer tell which smoke belonged where. Deathly blues mixing with tumbling herbal puffs, each rolled narcotic burning empty promise embers into the tacky glass tray. His long dark fingers played through the heavy air, tapping his knuckles on the cut crystal debating which stick to set between his lips and breathe in the numbing effects.

His toes hardly even felt apart of him anymore. Curling them didn’t help to bring them back; his feet remained bare, useless to him. A glossy film covered the surface of his eyes, a weight on his vision as he strained to trace the ceiling, craving to give his mind a task to follow as his boredom of his horizontal position increased. Thin sheets stuck to his naked back, an unwanted new layer to his skin being formed the harder he was pressed into the mattress.

“Rythian, stay still…” The clammy cohort whined, distracting while his hand slipped further up the warm inner thigh. His fingers walked on the crease where leg met hip, grabbing insatiably at the sharp bone and falling back to the other lazy hand to nestle fingers tightly to the curve of the tanned knee.

Pulling away from the ash tray, Rythian could feel his fingers crack as he extended life back into them. Even through his clouded vision he could find the infernal eyes whose magic gaze continuously lured him back into his room, onto his bed, warm and naked like the day he was born.

Protest was impossible as his groan was inhaled, adding fuel to the fire that sat snuggly on his legs and treasured each cell of his body. Rythian twisted his hips, hissing through his teeth. Blunt fingernails trailed from his skull and down his chest, purposefully marking him like a territorial animal would with anything it growled and proclaimed theirs.

His hips bolted again, “Not on my dick! Fuck Lalna!” The dusting fell carelessly, but deciphering the other’s intentions became second nature, all hard to ignore. “I’m not absorbing that shit along with you…” His mumble toppled over his swollen lips, puffing his stern air that slipped off his tongue.

Limp blonde hair dangled near the pale face, practically refusing to attach to the sweat glazed skin. “You know sometimes you’re no fun.” His laugh was childish and warped, his expression just as temperamental.

The low chuckle followed him, ghosting out of the corner of his mouth. The small plastic bag in Lalna’s grip loosened as the top collapsed in on itself as he leisurely titled his wrist. “Stay still…” His hand glided up Rythian’s chest, letting the slope of his thumb press firmly against the tight throat refusing to budge until it could push back the thick saliva that traveled down.

The aligning was fixed, powder covering the skin directly next to the low growing hair. It fell into the dips and circled around the bellybutton, trailing off at the beginning of the Rythian’s ribcage. Lalna forced his head back, clearing both passageways of his mouth and nose. His fingers jolted with anticipation, feeling dizzy while his mind screamed for him to stop.

Lalna’s scruffy chin brushed on the top of Rythian’s thigh, rubbing with over familiarity before lifting up. He snorted, for what he would classify as comedy’s sake as his hand pushed one nostril together, blocking it off. Even with such an appearance he still showed his teeth in pure control of the moment. Dropping his head back, the hair that swept along with his movement was no concern, just the full, edgy, granulated inhale was important. The white substance was only left in dotted traces, pushed into the shallows of Rythian’s skin and sticking to the tip of Lalna’s nose.

Breathing again, Lalna’s nerves relit. The tips of his fingers tangled into his hair as he sniffed loudly once more, triumphantly showing off his teeth again and ignoring the thin drip of blood that slipped from his nose. The contrast was blinding, red life on pale mistreated skin.

Rythian’s hungers took hold, bending his stomach and attracting his hands. He held the lifeless blonde hair back, his tongue examining the fluid before his eyes even had the chance. The crooked thumb smeared the colour along Lalna’s top lip, staining as mingling air dried it out. 

A soft, small nip with skilled teeth and Rythian’s appetite was only given a sample. His tongue was back, lapping at the stinging metallic liquid, savouring the rushed sounds Lalna shaped. Gluttonous hands pulled at the folds of Lalna’s stomach, lips still hushing intoxicated moans.

“Rythian… now…” Lalna’s words were short, desperate as his brain began its race. “Fuck me, fuck me… into ecstasy.” His begging would never be ignored, only ever remembered to the last letter.

Positions were swapped, Rythian’s knees tight to plump legs Lalna kept pampered. Biting picked up, pinching cheeks and cracking lips, nothing blocked Rythian’s path, and Lalna only chose to encourage.

“Stay still, stay still…” Rythian’s puffed breath mocked, snapping at the deviant tongue that popped between the abused pink lips. “I was still, and yet you missed so much.” Leftover crystals long ago blended into the sheets, evidence of the illicit high disappearing, “You’re too messy.”

Lalna’s whine, unbearably drawn out vibrated in his chest, “Rythian…”

In synchronization they humped, longing for their skin to rub. Rythian’s eyes fell back on the damp trails lining Lalna’s features, licking his lips as more blood crept and fell victim to gravity. “You’re so gross.”

Just as parched as the last, Lalna’s laugh rung through the room, “Gross?” His head brushed to the side of the mattress, “Gross and yet there’s a stiffy on my leg?” Lalna’s arms showcased his sides, the skin so malleable as hips shifted, “Do you have, gross turn ons Rythian?”

A dipped head and the blood was finished off, all trails consumed by Rythian’s reptilian tongue, “Yes.” A purr rolled around against his teeth, falling as his jaw released, “And you’re all of them.”


End file.
